Saving Me
by Mudd26
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy go out for pizza, and it ends up in ruins. Will they ever see each other again? RaexBB obviously. Chapter 3 is up!
1. Gone Forever? May be

**Hey everyone! This is just a short one page thing. I was bored and decided to write. Ok now go on and read.**

* * *

"Hey Rae was up?" asked a teenage green changeling. 

"Don't call me that." A violet eyed girl remarked slightly annoyed.

"Sorry." The one called Beast Boy muttered plopping on the couch and turning on the TV.

Raven sat there not really paying attention to her book, she couldn't with his eyes on her. Yes she could feel those wonderful green eyes staring at her "What do you want Beast Boy?" she asked dryly not looking at him.

"Raven why are you always reading?" he asked turning the TV off and turning his body to give her the full attention.

She set aside her book and sighed "What would you have me do?"

"May be go with me to get some pizza or something?" he asked trying to sound casual, but Raven could hear the hope behind it all.

"I guess." She said quietly.

"Really?" he asked smiling at her.

She nodded "Now lets go before I change my mind."

He nodded jumping up and grabbed her hand "Come on!" he dragged her almost all the way to the pizza parlor.

* * *

"So what do you wanna get?" he asked sitting by her.

Raven tried to pay attention to the menu before her but he was sitting so close it made her mind go into a jumble "Uh whatever you want." She said pulling her hood over her face to hide the warmth in her face.

Beast Boy tugged at her hood and it fell down he smiled "What are you blushing at."

"Nothing." She snapped slightly, pulling her hood back up.

"Aw come on Rae-"

"Stop calling me that."

Beast Boy looked back at his menu looking slightly sad she sighed getting mad at herself for snapping at him "I'm sorry."

He nodded not saying anything. "Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For taking me out to get pizza." She said playing with her napkin.

She saw a smile on his lips from the corner of her eye "And sorry for snapping at you."

"Its ok Raven-"

"No its not, I really do like it when you call me Rae I'm just scared that…"

"That was?" he asked concerned.

She shook her head "Nothing never mind."

"Aww come on Rae" he demanded "You're always like this Raven you're always so dark always pushing you're self away from everyone. Why wont you just open up for me? Why won't you let someone inside to help you."

"I don't need help." She said glaring t him slightly.

"No Rae, you need saving." He stood and walked away.

_He is right I do need saving. I need someone to talk to, I need someone to listen to me to help me through it all…I need him. It's to late now, that night he walked away from me for the last time. He's gone now for four agonizing years he has been gone. He's left the Titans and me. But he doesn't know that he left a heart behind a heart filled with him. And too this day I still love him hoping that one day he might return…_

* * *

**There you go if people like it enough I might add another part. Maybe where he comes back I don't know depends on how may reviews I get asking me to continue. R&R!**


	2. Lost was Found

Thankies to all who reviewed! I love you guys! Ok here is the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I forgot to do this in the first chapter. No I do not own Teen Titans, but squirrels will be taking over. Not that it has anything to do with any of this…

**Lina-Baggins: **And thanks to you're review it spurred me on to continue. You guys are great!

**BlackDove682: **You're request is my command here is you're second part.

**lovex3spell: **Yeah this story made me all sad inside too lol. So someone has already taken this title? That's fine I think my story needs a different title…so everyone my story will now be called 'Saving Me' you will see why. And I think I'll check out that story.

**tt: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Teleportal: **Hiya new guy so glad you could join up with fanfic! And thanks for the review! I'm thinking maybe 2 more chapters…

**Angel with an Attitude: **Glad you liked it!

**A Pleasant Reader: **Ok let me tell you a little secret. Now I know every good writer would write, re-write, edit till they get the best possible story. I know I took English. And well I didn't so any of that I wrote it out and put it up. Why? Because I'm writing a story right now and I wanted to learn how to set all of it up so I decided to write something quickly and put it up I never expected so many people to review it, but once I got that first review I left it. And yes I know about Raven's powers how if she shows emotion they go haywire but once again this was just a quick thing. I didn't get all deep with the powers and what not. I didn't want to have to explain that because Raven was in love with Beast Boy something happened and her powers were under control or something, that would have taken to much time to try and get the conversation going that way. So please excuse me. But thanks you're review will remind me to always edit and perfect my writings.

**Kashira Hibana: **lol since you are so desperate for me to write this I dedicate it to you;)

**reader14: **Thanks for the review!

**Roxy: **lol what do you mean you can't believe you're asking me to continue? And yes I hate waiting too so here ya go!

"Come on Gary lets go for a walk." An older tanner Beast Boy said to his Labrador.

"Arf!" Gary barked wagging his tail.

Beast Boy hooked the dog's leash on and headed out. He still lived in Jump City, but times had changed he had changed. Four years could either harm you or help you, it hadn't help Beast Boy. He couldn't deny that he was still in love with Raven, she had been his everything. He only wanted to help her, but she had pushed him so much she had finally pushed away. Garfield, Beast Boy's real name, had finally given up on her 'She will never love me' he had always told himself. 'Not the green joker.' So he had packed up and left.

Garfield sighed as he walked Gary through the park, not even the blonds that ran by could perk any interest. He was too heart broken, all because of a violet eyed girl.

"Arf!" Gary barked trying to pull away from Garfield.

"Whoa! What's wrong boy?" Garfield asked kneeling by the dog.

"Arf!" Gary barked again "Arf arf!"

Gary looked up and saw what the dog was barking at, it made him pause.

"What a cute dog." A violet eyed girl said kneeling by him, and patting the dog's head.

"I- uh- Thanks." Gar finally sputtered.

The girl giggled and Gar's heart sank, Raven never giggled.

'Stop getting you're hopes up.' Gar scolded himself as the girl got up to leave.

Garfield stood and watched her go his heart going with her. That girl had reminded him so much of Raven, and yet she was so different. He continued on his way.

_Four years without looking into you're beautiful eyes, four years without listening to you're sarcastic comments. Four years. I miss you a little more each day. When will my heart finally stop jumping when I think I see you? When will my ear stop ringing when I think I hear you're voice? When? Probably never…_

Raven smiled to herself as she walked down the parks sidewalk. Today had been a great day for a walk, and she was glad she had finally gotten out of the house for once.

Raven then noticed a man with eyes that looked so familiar it gave her shivers "What a cute dog." She said kneeling by them.

He must have recognized her because he started to stammer "I- uh- Thanks."

She giggled then and she saw the man's face fall. She had been so glad when her powers had finally been able to come under her control. She could finally show emotion without waiting for something to explode, but evidently this guy didn't like it. So she got up and left.

Raven shook her head. Why couldn't she get those eyes out of her head? _Beast Boy_ her heart cried. 'No he left he's gone and never coming back.' She reasoned.

_You know he's not gone _her heart said. _He's still in here_

She nodded 'Forever.'

Raven entered the pizza parlor and spotted the man, before she knew what was happening she was standing in front of his table and asking if she could sit with him.

"Names Garfield." The green eyed man said sticking his hand out to her.

"Rae." She said quietly taking his hand.

Something flashed in Garfield's eyes but he just picked up his menu, "You lived here long?"

Rae shook her head, "No just through my teen years. You?"

Gar nodded, "Same. I lived with friends."

Rae got interested, "Really? I did too."

"You remind me of someone." Gar said setting down his menu to look at her better.

Rae tilted her head slightly, "Who?"

"Oh just one of my friends." He gave her a lopsided grin that made her heart leap. It was just like the one Beast Boy use to give her…

"Was she kind of dark, quiet, and creepy?" Rae asked and Gar started at her in amazement.

"Yeah, well not really creepy, but she was great." He sat back staring off dreamily "She had these eyes that would stop you dead, and a personality that could scare anyone. But I didn't care I wanted to get that girl to smile. I wanted to hear her laugh, giggle anything to get her out of her darkness." He sighed "But she didn't want my help so-"

"You left." Rae finished for him.

He nodded "I got tired of waiting for her, I loved her but she treated me like trash."

"You loved her?" Rae asked amazed.

"Yeah, deeply." He said grinning at her again.

"I love you too Beast Boy." Rae said quietly.

"Raven?"

She just smiled at him.

Yeah seemed short, but I just thought it would be nice to get them to find each other again. Don't worry there will be some nice fluff in the next chapter that I promise to write even if I don't get any reviews.


	3. Being Set Free

Hiya everyone sorry this one took so long its just I'm on vacation so I haven't had time. I'm on a boat headed for Alaska wOOt! So if this page has bad grammar and whatnot blame it on my older bro who did the editing at 1 am lol.

Disclaimer: No I don't own Teen Titans, but I do own a spork! wOOt!

* * *

**Purplerave:** Thank you :)

**Gayle: **If you think about it people age and change. So sometimes those that were close to you may seem unrecognizable just as Rae was to BB. Also she isn't so gothic and emotionless as she use to be, so that could be another thing, and last but not lest it's a story and I didn't feel like making him remember her off the back cause what was the fun in that? Anyways, thanks.

**Teleportal: **Yeah I guess I could draw all this out more, but this wasn't really supposed to be a story. So I haven't thought deep with this one that much because I'm super busy with vacation and another story I'm writing right now so sorry about that.

**Azndragonz: **What kinds of details were you asking for?

**Kelley: **Thankies yeah and sorry they're so short, once again I'm working on another story so it's taking most of my ideas and time.

* * *

_Garfield's POV_

_It had been a bumpy start trying to get to know each other again, but it was worth it. These last few weeks have been the best in my whole life. I still can't believe I didn't recognize her from the start, but if you look at her now you would probably understand…_

Beast Boy and Raven had been spending a lot of time together, going for walks, dates, parties; you name it they were there. Right now they were taking a nightly stroll through the park, and he couldn't help but look over at her beside him.

The wind picked up slightly and Raven's now long black hair danced with it. Her wardrobe consisted of things a little brighter colored and a smile always on her lips. Wouldn't have guessed her to be the quiet, emotionless Goth she had been in her teens. She was now a beautiful woman that Garfield was falling in love with, again.

"You wanna star gaze?" He asked.

Raven nodded and they walked into the grassy area of the park and laid down. They stared at the sky for a bit then started asking about each others past, like they usually did. They asked about things, forgave each other for other things, and everything else in between.

"How is it that you are able to express you're emotions without you're powers getting in the way?" he asked looking at her.

She didn't answer for awhile; she just stared up in the sky. "I gave them up." She said quietly.

Garfield sat up "You what?"

"I gave them up."

"Why?"

"So I could love you." She said sitting up too.

He looked away for a bit "But you're powers-"

"Was all me?" she asked "It was hard giving them up but Gar." She reached out her hand and made him look at her "I wanted you more."

He grinned and opened his mouth to speak when she cut in "Yes, Gar, it was the ears."

He jumped up "I knew it!" he cheered.

She suddenly stood and hugged him, which surprised him, but delighted him also. He hugged her tightly "But aren't your powers from your father's side?" he asked.

She nodded "Yes, that's what was so hard about it."

"What?"

"Considering all the things I had to do before the spell could work." She said looking up at him still in his arms.

"So are you going to tell me?" He asked smiling.

"No that's for another day." She said softly smiling at him.

She was so tempting standing there with the moonlight glistening on her face. She almost looked like an angle smiling at him with those big violet eyes. He started to move his head closer to hers when she stopped him.

"Beast Boy?" she asked, calling him his hero name.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

She smiled at him "Saving me."

He smiled and finally their lips met bounding their heart together like a healing balm to their past pain. They spoke of their feelings, forever true; they spoke of their fears, forever bounding their souls; they spoke of their love, that kind of love that could save. That night, under the moon and the stars, the two of them were finally set free by the power of what people simply call, love.

* * *

I'm thinking about writing a pre-sequel (is that what it's called?) like it talks about how Raven gave up her powers and whatnot but I'm not sure…R&R! 


End file.
